


An Awkward Request

by theunsignednote



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Animal biology, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Science Experiments, Trans Gyro Gearloose, inducing labor with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunsignednote/pseuds/theunsignednote
Summary: A healthy white Leghorn chicken can produce as many as 300 eggs a year, at a rate of about 4 a week.- or -Gyro's eggo may not be preggo, but maybe he shouldn't have used that experimental hormone on himself.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	An Awkward Request

Fenton walked into the lab to see Gyro's workspace covered in broken glass and a red liquid. Panic set in immediately.

"Dr. Gearloose!" he called.

An unintelligible moaning came from behind the supercomputer platform. Fenton ran around to find Gyro, lying propped up on the platform's base, his shirt opened to provide room for his stomach, which was heavily distended, far past what would be natural for his thin frame. Gyro was wincing as his hands, covered in the same red liquid, rested on the swell, which churned with lumps of something clearly hard inside of him. 

"What happened?" Fenton asked. "Are you hurt?"

"Am I... _look at me, Cabrera!_ " Gyro yelled.

"You look like you're covered in blood, _sir_ ," Fenton said. "I have a right to ask."

Gyro rolled his eyes. "Experiment went wrong. Look, I... I need your help."

Gyro's face flushed. Fenton took one of his hands.

"I'm right here," Fenton said.

"I need to lay these and..." He looked away. "I can't get my pants off."

Fenton nodded. "Okay."

He pulled off Gyro's shoes and undid his belt. Gyro's breathing was shaky and his balled his fists against his stomach. Fenton pulled off his pants and underwear. 

"Right, so, there's a bit of a problem," Fenton said.

"A _bit_ of a problem?!"

"It's fixable," Fenton said. "You're just not dilated enough to lay yet."

"Not dilated enough? I can't— ah!"

Gyro's stomach shifted and jutted out even further as another egg settled next to the others.

"I have to get these out of me, Cabrera," he hissed.

"Okay, okay," Fenton said. "Like I said, it's fixable, we just have to induce laying— it's like jump-starting a car."

"I know what it is," Gyro said. "We don't have what we need for a chemical induction."

"There are other ways to induce," Fenton said. "I just need a few things— Lil' Bulb?"

Several Lil' Bulbs ran over.

"Right," Fenton said, taking off his tie. "I need a box of latex gloves and some petroleum jelly. Um, you go get the highest molar solution of ethanol we have, you go get some clean towels, and you... I need a steel or glass rod, two centimeters in diameter."

The Lil' Bulbs ran off to get the supplies. Gyro lifted an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know what the rod is for?" he asked.

"There's only so much I can do on my own," Fenton said. "You need something with a more uniform shape and size so that your body starts opening up to lay."

"Cabrera, if you're going to fuck me, can't you just—"

"You really don't want that," Fenton said. "One, I'm going to assume those eggs are unfertilized?"

"Yeah, I haven't had sex with anything that doesn't run on batteries in a while," Gyro said.

"Right, and so we want them to stay that way," Fenton said. "On top of that, in case you forgot, I'm a duck?"

Gyro thought about that for a moment. " _Oh_."

"Yeah."

The latex gloves, petroleum jelly, and ethanol came first. Fenton put on the gloves and washed his hands in the ethanol before covering them in the jelly.

"Okay, I'm... I'm gonna prep you now, okay?" Fenton said, his breaths getting shorter.

"Cabrera, I swear, we can _not_ both be panicking right now."

"Right, right," he muttered. He took a deep breath and knelt between Gyro's legs.

Gyro's heart skipped when Fenton inserted a finger and went deep. His feet curled as Fenton slowly moved inside him, pressing against his walls. Fenton put a gentle hand on his swollen belly as the other hand moved and he inserted a second finger. Gyro's breath hitched in his throat.

"It's okay," Fenton muttered. "You're okay, you're gonna be fine..."

Fenton repeated soft platitudes as his fingers moved inside Gyro, stretching him out. A Lil' Bulb came back with the towels. Fenton had it put one under Gyro's legs and the other one folded up and placed under Gyro's head. 

"You don't have to... do that..." Gyro muttered, resting against the makeshift pillow.

"I know," Fenton said. "I mean, there's a small chance you could throw your head back and give yourself a concussion, but really, it just helps if you're more comfortable."

Fenton gave a small smile, and he pressed in deep. A moan escaped Gyro's throat as he clenched around Fenton's fingers.

"That's it..." Fenton muttered.

"What was that?" Gyro asked.

Fenton shook his head. "Nothing, sorry."

The last Lil' Bulb came back with a steel rod. Fenton removed his hand, leaving Gyro feeling strangely empty, even with the pressure of the eggs inside him. He washed the rod with ethanol and put one of the latex gloves over it, then coated it in the petroleum jelly. Fenton put his fingers back inside Gyro, stretching him out before sliding the rod in. Gyro moaned as Fenton moved the rod inside him. The metal was cool under the latex, slowly warming with his body heat. He felt one of the eggs drop into place and he waved his arm. 

"It's... it's starting," he said, breathless.

"Okay, okay," Fenton said, removing the rod. "I'm right here."

Gyro pushed. He felt the egg move slowly through him and Fenton was right there as it came out. His stomach shrunk slightly with the loss. Fenton put the egg to the side and Gyro exhaled.

"How many more are in there?" Fenton asked.

"Five," Gyro said. "I think— ah!"

His stomach shifted again and he felt another egg form inside him. It settled right next to the others.

"Six..." he groaned.

"What were you saying before?" Fenton asked.

"I think it's going to keep going," Gyro said. "Until I have a full clutch."

"And how many is that?" Fenton asked.

"Depends," Gyro said. "When I don't immediately pitch the eggs, I get around ten or twelve before I stop. That's as much as I can brood over."

"Ten or twelve," Fenton said.

"Yeah," Gyro said.

"Okay," Fenton said. "We're having a _long_ conversation when this is over. Come on, the next one is coming."

Gyro sighed and started to push. The eggs kept coming, and when there was a pause, Fenton was right there with a hand on his stomach, or his thigh, or his hip. Fenton's voice was soft, almost comforting. Eventually, he was laying more eggs than he was making, and it all stopped when Fenton had a full dozen in a pile next to them. Gyro exhaled, leaning back on the folded towel. Fenton took off his gloves and put a hand on Gyro's arm. 

"Hey," Fenton said. "Let's get you in the shower."

"I... I don't think I can _walk_ ," Gyro said, almost panting.

"That's okay, sir," Fenton said. "I'm here to help."

Fenton pulled Gyro to his feet, letting Gyro lean on him as they went back to the lab break room. Fenton had quietly requested a full bathroom be added a few months ago, given the amount of all-nighters they pulled. He turned on the faucet and helped Gyro stand under the water.

"Cabrera, y-your shirt," Gyro muttered.

"I keep an extra here," Fenton said. 

The red liquid had gotten all over Gyro, and it started to wash out, covering the shower floor. Gyro put his arms around Fenton's shoulders. Fenton looked up. Gyro pulled him in, kissing him deeply. 

"D-dr. Gearloose..." Fenton said, sounding almost breathless himself.

"You just fucked an entire clutch of eggs out of me, this is not over the line," Gyro muttered. 

Fenton leaned into the kiss, letting Gyro support his weight on his shoulders. 

After they finished in the shower, Fenton wrapped a towel around Gyro and changed his shirt. Gyro found his pants and put them on. The two collapsed on the break room couch, Gyro resting his head on Fenton's chest. Fenton ran his hand along Gyro's arm.

"So what happened?" Fenton asked quietly.

Gyro sighed. "Most birth control for birds doesn't work well for chickens. Sure, it can cut production down to one a week instead of four, but..."

"The first person to stop it completely—"

"Exactly," Gyro said.

"So you self-administered experimental hormones intended to stop egg production?" Fenton asked. "Sir, I don't think it worked."

"No, it did not," Gyro said. "Back to the drawing board, I guess."

"Hey, next time?"

Gyro looked up at him.

"Don't make it red."

Gyro laughed softly, nuzzling close and closing his eyes.

"Thank you... Fenton," he muttered, falling asleep.

Fenton kissed the top of Gyro's head.

"You're welcome."


End file.
